1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seam forming device for a blindstitching machine for providing a seam at a fabric end at which sewing is initiated. This device is provided with a fabric feeder immediately in front of a feed dog to enable it to form seams beginning at the fabric end at which sewing is initiated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional blindstitching machine, a feed dog for feeding fabric is provided at the rear of a felling portion. During blindstitching of a workpiece (fabric), sewing must be initiated by placing the workpiece (fabric) under the feed dog which is located at the back of the felling portion (seam forming portion). Therefore, it is inevitable that an unseamed portion A (a specified length of the fabric near the end thereof from which sewing was initiated at which no seam has been formed) will result, which unseamed portion A must be sewn manually after the mechanical blindstitching has been completed. Thus, to form a suitable seam using a conventional blindstitching machine, both mechanical operations and manual operations are required. This not only requires a significant amount of labor, but can also result in unevenly finished workpieces.
Although it has been known to provide fabric feeding devices at the front of and at the rear of a seam forming portion, such as a felling portion, for lockstitch machines, overlock machines, and the like, and various types of these devices have been put to practical use, such devices are not applicable to blindstitching because of a peculiar mechanism of the blindstitching machine.